Before Rain Stopped
by pika pika chuuu
Summary: Naruto menatap sejenak pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tak sedikit pun berani mengalihkan mata birunya dari sosok pucat yang bergetar kedinginan. Tubuhnya membeku. Bukan... Bukan karena apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tapi, karena hujan masih berderai mengguyur tubuhnya. Ya, hujan turun hari ini. / Narusasu


" _Hei Naruto"_

" _Hnnn"_

" _Sebelum hujan berhenti, apakah aku boleh jatuh cinta?"_

 _Naruto menatap sejenak pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tak sedikit pun berani mengalihkan mata birunya dari sosok pucat yang bergetar kedinginan. Tubuhnya membeku. Bukan... Bukan karena apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tapi, karena hujan masih berderai mengguyur tubuhnya._

 _Ya, hujan turun hari ini._

 **.**

 **Before Rain Stopped**

 **Naruto**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Narusasu/Rate T/BL**

 **.**

Naruto menyergap sembarang taksi yang lewat. Ia tergesa menaiki taksi tersebut. Tangannya bergetar, membuatnya memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya hanya untuk membuka pintu. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran tanda kalau ia baru saja berlari sekuat tenaga. Setelah duduk, "Ke rumah sakit Konoha, sekarang!" dan taksi yang ditumpanginya mulai berjalan, bibirnya komat-kamit. Merapalkan entah apa. Tapi samar bisa terdengar kalau beberapa kali ia melepaskan sebuah nama...

Kemacetan jalan raya utama kota Konoha membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerang gusar. Tak tahukah kalau ia sedang buru-buru. Rasa sesak membuatnya melepas dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah di lehernya begitu saja. Membuangnya di sisi kursi penumpang serta mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Kelereng biru miliknya mengamati rentengan mobil warna-warni yang tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sesekali ia melirik pada jam hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kalau begini terus, mungkin baru malam ia sampai di tujuan. Dan itu akan membuatnya sangat terlambat. Jelas saja Naruto tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

 **.**

" _Hei Naruto"_

" _Ck, apalagi?"_

" _Cih. Aku ingin bertanya."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Sebelum hujan berhenti, apa aku boleh jatuh cinta?"_

 **.**

Ia buka pintu taksi sebelah kiri, kemudian berlari begitu saja setelah sebelumnya melempar uang kepada si supir taksi. Masa bodoh dengan sang supir yang berteriak tentang uang kembalian. Juga berbagai bunyi klakson mobil akibat ketergesaannya.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga. Masih ada sekitar 3 Km untuk sampai di tujuan. Tapi, ia tak ambil pusing. Bahkan nyawanya yang hampir melayang pun tak ia pedulikan. Umpatan kasar dari para pengendara yang hampir menabraknya ia anggap angin lalu.

Mendung yang juga menghampiri atas kepalanya tak ia hiraukan. Rintik gerimis tak jadi halangan. Ia hanya ingin menuju satu tempat. Tempat dimana hatinya berada.

Hujan turun lagi, hari ini.

 **.**

" _Kau... siapa?"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Kau bukan hantu yang sedang menyamarkan kan?"_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Tidak, hanya saja, seorang dengan ekspresi dingin sepertimu tidak mungkin berbicara tentang cinta. Katakan! Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

" _Apa salahnya?"_

" _Kau membuatku takut."_

" _Ck. Dasar dobe."_

 **.**

Naruto kembali mengingat kata-kata Shikamaru. Kata-kata yang membuatnya lari tunggang langgang seperti orang gila. Ia bahkan harus berpura-pura tuli. Menutup telinganya dari suara makian sang calon mertua.

Ya, hari ini rencananya Naruto akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Dengan wanita lemah lembut keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga. Saat itu ia bahkan sudah berdiri di altar dengan gagahnya. Menebar senyum bahagia kemana-mana. Menanti si pengantin wanita dalam genggaman sang ayah yang masih berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi...

Sekelebat saja. Kabar dari pengiring pengantin pria di belakangnya, yang juga sahabat karibnya. Dengan sebuah bisikan kecil, yang seharusnya tidak bisa didengar begitu jelas oleh ia yang sedang dalam keadaan berbunga. Didukung suara bising para tamu undangan. Namun, begitu sebuah nama menyempil dalam rangkaian berita yang Shikamaru bisikan melewati gendang telinganya...

Matanya membulat. Sejenak ia lupa cara bernafas. Naruto bahkan berbalik, tepat ketika kepala keluarga Hyuuga alias calon mertuanya sampai di hadapannya hendak menyerahkan putri kebanggannya untuk menjadi istri sahnya. Mencengkeram erat pundak Shikamaru. Mengacuhkan bisik-bisik yang mulai mengganggu.

Lalu, ketika mata kuaci sahabatnya hanya bisa memejam. Serta desahan panjang mengalir keluar. Langsung saja, Naruto berlari. Berlari dan berlari. Meninggalkan Hyuuga Hinata dengan tangis pilu khas pengantin wanita yang baru saja ditinggalkan. Juga gema amarah dari sang calon mertua.

Berbondong-bondong bodyguard dengan badan kekar nan besar, mengejar satu sosok Naruto yang tak lagi menolehkan matanya. Para sahabatnya yang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi langsung pasang badan. Menghadang para bodyguard suruhan ayah Hinata. Shikamaru berdiri paling depan memimpin pertahanan. Disusul Kiba, Gaara, Sai dan juga Shino si maniak serangga. Dengan kemampuan beladiri masing-masing personal, acara baku hantam itu menutup rangakaian peristiwa yang seharusnya sakral dan mengharukan. Menghancurkan mimpi sang gadis yang masih terisak di altar pengikraran janji setia, sebelum kemudian menyerah dari alam sadar.

 **.**

" _Kau aneh."_

" _Jawab saja, bodoh!"_

" _Kalau mau jatuh cinta, kenapa harus sebelum hujan berhenti?"_

" _Ada yang salah dengan itu?"_

" _Tentu saja, kau bisa jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Lagi pula, hujan itu hanya turun sebentar, kau mau kalau hanya merasakan cinta yang tak lebih dari beberapa saat?"_

 **.**

Rumah sakit Konoha. Sudah jelas terlihat di depan mata. Papan namanya tinggi menjulang. Ia semakin menyegerakan lariannya. Takut kalau sesuatu dalam pikirannya menjadi kenyataan. Sebelum bertemu wajah dengan seseorang yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia sadari menjadi hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Sesosok pemuda pemilik mata kelam yang selalu dan selalu memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

Hujan makin deras. Membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto semakin cepat. Nafasnya putus-putus. Namun sekali lagi, ia tidak peduli. Fokusnya jatuh pada objek dalam pikirannya. Sungguh, ia tak percaya. Tak ingin percaya. Sahabatnya, teman kecilnya. Orang yang begitu angkuh dan sombong. Begitu dingin, dan tak mudah didekati. Tetapi, tentu saja semuanya berbeda jika bersamanya. Bagaimana mungkin? Kalau orang itu akan seperti ini? Setelah ketiadaan kabar beberapa hari yang lalu, jujur, Naruto tak pernah mau mendengar kenyataan yang seperti ini.

Ia menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Kakinya menghentak lantai keramik rumah sakit. Ketika pintu lift rumah sakit Konoha tak kunjung terbuka. Kakinya melangkah ke arah tangga darurat. Menapakinya sedemikian rupa sampai terpelesat pun tak apa. Tangannya sigap menahan berat tubuhnya. Naruto menjajaki setiap anak tangga, suaranya bergetar. Keringat bercucuran, membasahi kemeja, jas, pelipis bahkan sampai kusut dibuatnya. Kembali ia rapalkan sebuah nama. Seolah jika berhenti maka orang itu tak akan lagi ia lihat.

 **.**

" _Hei Naruto"_

" _Kau ini kenapa sih?"_

" _Hei"_

" _Ck. Apalagi?"_

" _Sebelum hujan ini berhenti, kau yakin aku boleh jatuh cinta?"_

" _Tentu saja. semua orang bebas mencintai dan dicintai. Memang kau jatuh cinta pada siapa? Sakura?"_

" _Bukan"_

" _Ino?"_

" _Bukan"_

" _Karin?"_

" _Bukan"_

" _Lalu?"_

" _... Kau"_

" _HAH?!"_

 **.**

Kembali langkahnya ia percepat. Mata bola safirnya melihat potret seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Sangat dalam sampai pada jarak satu meter dari tempatnya, Naruto tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu.

Naruto yang masih diliputi kepanikan, langsung menguncang tubuh lelaki tadi. Begitu matanya bersiborok dengan mata kelam tanpa cahaya, seolah disana hanya ada kekosongan, keputusasaan, tubuhnya mundur. Perlahan, pungungnya pun menyandar pada dinding yang sama. Merosot. Wajahnya menggeleng tidak percaya. Tangannya mengusap kasar rambut pirang acak miliknya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin percaya. Tidak akan pernah mau percaya. Sosok pengisi hatinya masih disini. Ia bisa merasakannya. Keberadaannya, hembusan nafasnya, juga suara yang lamat-lamat memanggilnya.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter yang juga memiliki mata kelam dengan kekosongan yang sama, dengan lelaki paruh baya di sampingya.

"Itachi!", nadanya dalam, penuh intimidasi mencari sebuah jawaban. Naruto bergegas bangkit. Mendekati seorang dokter yang terbelalak melihatnya.

"Naruto...", dokter yang tadi dipanggilnya hanya menghela nafas. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Ia berbicara sopan, mencoba meredam keterkejutan. Namun tidak, ketika cengkeraman erat Naruto di pundaknya membuat ia sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke!". Itachi diam saja. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Kondisi adiknya tidak pada skala baik-baik saja. Ia juga tidak ingin, pemuda pirang yang seharusnya tak berada disini mengetahui kebenarannya. Itu adalah permintaan adik semata wayangnya.

"Itachi!". Naruto menggeram. Raungan marah terdengar sampai pada lorong rumah sakit lantai 3 itu. Saking geramnya sebuah pukulan melayang karena Itachi, si dokter yang juga kakak dari orang berharga dalam hidupnya tak kunjung angkat bicara. "Jawab pertanyaanku brengsek!"

"Naruto...", Uchiha Fugaku, pria paruh baya yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan raut cemas itu akhirnya bersuara. Hendak menenangkan kondisi Naruto yang sepertinya tidak stabil. "Tenangkan dirimu...".

Suara lembut itu tak dihiraukannya. Ia masih bertahan dengan posisi tangan mencengkram pundak Itachi. Menatapnya penuh ancaman juga... raut ketakutan. Itachi jelas tahu. Seraut wajah takut itu ditunjukkan pada apa dan siapa. Takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Naruto...", kali ini Itachi buka suara. Namun, akhir kalimatnya diimbuhi sebuah hela nafas panjang kepasrahan.

Kali ini mata Naruto yang membelalak. Sesaat rasa penasaran tentang keadaan orang terkasihnya tak ingin ia dengar. Ia takut, suara dalam kepalanya mengusik. Mencemari secuil harapan bahwa ia, orang dalam kamar UGD itu baik-baik saja.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan apapun. Kumohon, jangan katakan apapun."

"'Dia... ingin bertemu denganmu."

 **.**

" _Kau bercanda ya?"_

" _Tidak, tentu saja tidak."_

" _Kh. Jangan mengerjaiku teme!"_

" _Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"_

" _Kau sakit ya? Kau tahu aku pacaran dengan Hinata kan?"_

" _Hn"_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Lalu aku jatuh cinta padamu. Masalah selesai. Titik."_

 **.**

Banyak sekali alat yang tidak Naruto tahu namanya, terpasang pada tubuh pemuda yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Mata pemuda itu terpejam. Hidungnya tersumbat selang oksigen. Alat pegukur detak jantung berteriak, tanda kalau pemuda itu masih ada disana. Langkah kakinya membawa Naruto mendekat. Kelopak putih itu perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan manik kelam yang sama dengan sang dokter juga lelaki paruh baya yang Naruto temui di luar.

Tangannya terjulur. Menggenggam penuh kasih jemari dingin sosok tersebut. Ia memeta wajah rupawan yang masih saja mencoba membuka matanya. Mungkin fokusnya buram. Naruto bersimpuh, menyejajarkan wajah bertanda lahir tiga garis kumis kucing miliknya dengan wajah damai berwarna pucat. Air mata luluh lantah begitu saja.

"Hiks..."

"Naru...to"

"Hiks..."

"Ke...napa menangis?"

"Sstt... jangan katakan apapun."

"Na..ru.."

"Kumohon, jangan katakan apapun", isakannya terdengar pilu. Ia kecup mesra kulit putih tangan itu.

"Di luar... hujan ya?"

"Hiks... hentikan. Kumohon... hiks"

"Aku... ingin merasakan hujan."

"Kumohon... hiks"

"Sekali lagi, bersamamu.."

Isakan itu makin menjadi. Menumpahkan sesal dari sang empu air mata. Naruto tak lagi memandangnya. Ia tertunduk makin dalam. Menenggelamkan wajah pada lengan putih orang terkasihnya.

"Hei..."

"Hiks.. jangan... kumohon.. hiks... jangan katakan apapun.."

"Sebelum hujan berhenti, apa aku... boleh mencintaimu, Naruto?"

TUUTTTTTTTT

Alat pengukur detak jantung itu berbunyi konstan. Mata Naruto membelalak. Ia mendongak, melihat wajah tersenyum kekasih hatinya.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... oi teme! Jangan bercanda! Bangun! Teme! Sasuke! Oi! Oi!"

Teriakkan Naruto memenuhi ruang UGD tersebut. Membuat Itachi kembali masuk hanya untuk mendapati adik semata wayangnya terlelap dengan wajah penuh senyum. Membuat tubuhnya bergerak cepat. Memeriksa nadi dan juga detak jantung adiknya secara manual. Tidak ada. Dengan setengah kepanikan yang melandanya, ia malah tergugu untuk melanjutkan apa yang hendak diperbuatnya. Melihat keadaan Naruto yang tak kunjung berhenti memangil nama adiknya.

"Sasuke! Oi!"

"Suster!", teriak Itachi tersadar.

"Sasuke!"

"Siapkan alat pacu jantung!"

"Baik!"

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Naruto... keluarlah!"

"Tidak!"

"Biarkan aku yang menangani Sasuke!"

"Sasuke membutuhkanku!"

"Bawa dia keluar!

"Baik!

"Sasuke!"

"Lepas! Sasuke!"

Naruto terpaksa diseret. Ia masih saja berteriak. Memanggil nama Sasukenya. Pintu ruang UGD kembali tertutup dari dalam. Menghilangkan sosok Sasuke yang masih memasang senyum kelegaan dari penglihatannya. "Sasuke!"

Hujan semakin deras di luar sana. Juga di hati Uzumaki Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan masih turun hari ini. Aroma basah masih terasa menyengat penciumannya. Sejumput rasa sesak telah terganti, menjadi linangan air mata yang gugur bersama hujan. Sosok itu berdiam di depan sebuah pusara. Membiarkan tetes hujan mengenai kulit pucat miliknya, karena tak sepenuhnya terlindung dibalik payung yang menaunginya. Pupil matanya menatap kosong pada barisan kata yang membentuk sebuah nama.

.

"Naruto". Itachi mendekat. Ia menatap prihatin pada pemuda yang masih saja menatapi sebuah pusara. Manik kelamnya menyendu, melihat getar akibat dingin juga tangisan yang sejak tadi tertahan.

"Katakan padaku Itachi, kenapa dia menyembunyikannya?". Naruto tak bergeming. Meski bibirnya berkata-kata, namun tak sedikitpun ia lirik lawan bicaranya.

"Leukemia", sejengkal nafas menunda kalimat selanjutnya. "Sasuke menderita penyakit itu sejak lama. Mungkin faktor keturunan dari ibu kami yang juga meninggal karena penyakit yang sama". Naruto terdiam. Ia biarkan rinai hujan membawa suara itu jatuh dan menghilang jejaknya. Dia tak ingin mendengar ini. "Dia terlalu mencintaimu. Sampai-sampai tak ingin membuatmu khawatir padanya. Sikapnya memang dingin. Tapi, Sasuke hanyalah sosok yang begitu rapuh. Dia bersembunyi dibalik topeng datarnya selama ini". Itachi mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada gagang payung warna hitam yang menaunginya.

"Bodoh", Naruto beranjak. Melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat pada sosok yang masih setia berdiri di depan sebuah pusara.

 **.**

 _Flashback_

 _Sasuke sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap biasa. Setelah sebelumnya dalam keadaan kritis, keajaiban datang begitu saja. Seolah mendengar rintihan Naruto yang selalu berdo'a pada Kami-sama. Untuk kesembuhannya. Setelah dua hari yang lalu, alat pacu jantung kembali memabawa denyutan dalam dadanya. Meski lirih, tapi setidaknya membuat beberapa orang disana mengucap syukur atas karunia-Nya._

 _Siapa yang tahu, kalau nyawa itu masih belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan raga. Sasuke yang sebelumnya dinyatakan menolak cangkok sum-sum tulang belakang, tiba-tiba menunjukkan reaksi positif setelah adegan Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Meski harus dengan cara yang menegangkan. Membuat ayah, kakak dan juga Naruto kelabakan._

 _Begitu sadar, mata biru cemerlanglah yang menyambutnya. Kata Itachi, Naruto setia menungguinya siang dan malam. Menjaga penuh kasih sayang. Setiap hari berada disisinya. Tentu saja, rasa bahagia melingkupi sel-sel tubuhnya. Dan menurut Itachi, lagi, itu adalah hal yang bagus untuk memulihkan mental pasca operasi. Penyakit Sasuke juga dinyatakan mengalami penurunan yang cukup signifikan. Stadium 2._

 _Tteman-temannya datang berkunjung untuk menjenguknya. Sasuke juga harus rela menjadi bahan olokkan, karena Naruto yang mendeklarasikan diri menjadi kekasihnya. Shikamaru hanya menguap malas. Kiba dan Sai tertawa menggodanya. Sedangkan Shino si maniak serangga, juga Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul atas perasaanya yang terbalas. Itachi dan ayahnya hanya mengacak puncak kepalanya yang sedikit rontok karena leukemia._

 _Satu hal yang Sasuke sadari selama ia menginap di rumah sakit. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membahas tentang batalnya pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata._

 _Flashback end_

 **.**

Kini Sasuke ada disana. berdiri di depan sebuah pusara. Di atasnya tertera nama ibunya. Uchiha Mikoto.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu, teme!"

Pemuda yang namanya baru saja dipanggil itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tubuhnya sedikit basah karena ia tak benar-benar berlindung dibalik payung dalam genggamannya.

"Ayo pulang! Kau bisa sakit."

"Hei Naruto"

Suara itu tak lebih besar dari hujan yang mengguyur tanah pemakaman. Tapi Naruto masih jelas mendengarnya. Ia berhenti hanya untuk mendapati mata hitam itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Hnnn"

"Sebelum hujan berhenti, apa aku boleh mencintaimu?"

"Bodoh!", Naruto tersenyum. Begitu tulus. Tangan kanannya terulur, "Sampai kapanpun kau boleh mencintaiku. Karena hujan ini tak akan pernah membuatku berhenti mencintaimu." menautkannya dengan jemari putih pucat milik Sasuke. "Ayo pulang! Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama kena hujan".

-End-

 **Silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan, arigatou gozaimasu**


End file.
